Adventure in Konoha
by Ran Hime
Summary: "Aku hanyalah wadah yang pada akhirnya akan mati." Demi menyempurnakan B9, seperti misi yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, Naruto rela membahayakan dirinya. Dikejar-kejar Akatsuki, lari ke Konoha, lalu menyamar sebagai Uzumaki. Semua untuk 'dia'./ "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan kemunculan Naruto. NaruHina, Itakarin, Akatsuki, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVENTURE IN KONOHA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina, ItaKarin, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Mistery**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

** Author nggak pernah berkelahi, **

**jadi kalo kurang seru perkelahiannya harap di maklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: "Sial!" umpatnya sambil perlahan menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap gang buntu di depannya./ "Bocah itu semakin berbahaya." / "Apa yang kau lakukan di mobil kami."/ "Tolong bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit."

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya kian terengah-engah karena belum istirahat sebentar pun. Cowok berambut pendek berwarna kuning itu, terus saja menelurusi lorong-lorong jalanan kota. Tak jauh dari dia berlari, di belakangnya nampak 6 orang berpakaian seperti jubah berwarna hitam bercorak awan merah, sedang berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto semakin terlihat panik karena ia tak melihat satu orang pun, mengingat tempat ia berlari memang gang-gang kecil bagian dari kota. Naruto terkejut melihat jalan di depannya ternyata buntu.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil perlahan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gang buntu di depannya.

"Terpojok, ya!" ucap laki-laki berambut orange pendek, yang tak lain adalah salah satu dari 6 orang yang mengejar Naruto.

"Tidak juga!" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap 6 orang yang dianggapnya menyebalkan. Lalu tersenyum.

"Masih bisa tersenyum!" Ketua yang bernama Yahiko atau android 1 tendou itu, memasang aba-aba kepada kelima anak buahnya untuk siaga dan menyerang Naruto.

"Lakukan!" ucap Yahiko.

Kelima pain pun mulai menyerang.

Pertarungan terjadi, Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan diri agar bisa meloloskan diri. Naruto tak ingin kalau dirinya dibawa ke markas Akatsuki dan harus menyerahkan peninggalan ayahnya.

Chikusudo mengarahkan pukulan ke arah kepala Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mampu menghindarinya. Namun Jigokudo mampu mengenai tubuh Naruto dengan tendangannya, hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto bangkit dan mencoba melarikan diri. Ia melompat menghindari serangan mereka, hingga ia mampu melewati satu persatu pain tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari menjauh, setelah melewati Tendou.

Shurado merubah tangannya menjadi senjata. Pain dari tim Diversi itu memang mempunyai kemampuan merubah tubuhnya menjadi senjata. Shurado menembakkan 6 peluru sekaligus ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu dengan sigap menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Namun sayang satu peluru berhasil mengenai perutnya sebelah kiri dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur.

Bruukk...

"Uught!" Naruto mengerang. "Sial!" umpatnya merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Yahiko berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memusatkan pikirannya. Lalu dari tangannya nampak perlahan membentuk bola cahaya(seperti rasengan). Dan Naruto melemparnya ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko kaget dan terperangah. Untung saja dengan cepat Gakido melompat ke depan Yahiko dan menyerap serangan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung bangkit, dan berlari menjauh dari para Pain yang sibuk terperangah menyaksikan itu.

"Bocah itu semakin berbahaya," ucap Gakido setelah selesai membereskan serangan Naruto.

"Lari... dia sudah lari!" Shurado mengembalikan tangannya seperti bentuk semula.

"Apa kita akan mengejarnya?" ujar Chikushodo serius.

"Tidak perlu! Kita kembali ke markas." Yahiko berjalan dan diikuti yang lainnya.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Sementara itu Naruto terus berlari, sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah. Sesekali ia terlihat kesakitan, karena peluru yang bersarang di perutnya yang sebelah kiri.

"Akhirnya aku selamat!" Naruto tersenyum melihat begitu banyak orang tengah berlalu lalang di jalanan.

Naruto melihat sebuah mobil terpakir di depan mini market. Dengan sempoyongan dan memegangi perutnya, ia berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut. Kebetulan pintu belakang tidak di kunci, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung masuk dan duduk di jok belakang. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Hinata dan Nedji keluar dari mini market dan langsung menuju mobil. Hinata menaruh barang belanjaannya di samping kakinya.

"Cepat, kak! Aku ngantuk!" Hinata menguap.

"Iya!" Nedji menyalakan mobil. Nedji mulai menjalankan mobilnya, sedangkan Hinata menutup matanya sambil mencoba untuk tidur.

"Tolong aku!"

Hinata membuka mata, perasaannya mulai tidak enak ketika mendengar seseorang meminta tolong dengan nada lemah. Hinata celingukan, namun yang dilihatnya hanya Nedji yang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasi," pikir Hinata.

Ia pun kembali bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata, Hinata dibuat kaget ketika ia merasa bahunya di pegang dari belakang. Ia melihat bahunya dan menemukan tangan berlumur darah tengah menyentuh bahunya. Wajah Hinata berubah sedikit takut.

"Tangan siapa ini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati. "Kenapa berdarah?"

"Tolong aku!" ucap Naruto lemas.

Perlahan Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

"HANTU...!" teriak Hinata reflek.

Ciitt...

Mendengar Hinata berteriak, Nedji langsung mengerem mendadak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu!" ucap Nedji kesal menata muka Hinata yang pucat.

"A... ada Hantu, kak!"

"Kau pasti sedang bermimpi!"

"Ti... dak, kak! Coba kau lihat di jok belakang!"

Perlahan Nedji mengikuti isyarat tangan Hinata. Nedji tak kalah kaget ketika melihat muka pucat Naruto.

"Huaaww... HANTUUU!" teriak Nedji membuka pintu mobil.

"Ja... jangan pergi!" ucap Naruto tersengal.

Nedji menghentikan aksinya.

Setelah mereka agak baikan, mereka pun perlahan memperhatikan Naruto.

"Bukan hantu!" ucap Nedji datar dengan tampang blo'on.

"Tentu bukan, bodoh!" umpat Naruto lemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mobil kami," tanya Hinata.

"Aku sedang dikejar oleh segerombolan orang."

"Pasti kau perampok atau penjahat!" teriak Nedji gaje.

"Bukan bodoh!" teriak Naruto tak kalah gaje.

"Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Tolong bawa aku ke rumah sakit!" Naruto semakin tersengal hingga akhirnya pingsan.

"Eh, pingsan!" ucap Nedji polos.

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit, kak! Jangan cuma diam gitu dong?" Hinata panik.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Nedji mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Di Rumah Sakit.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan mencari perawat di menemukan perawat, Hinata dan perawat tersebut menghampiri Nedji dan Naruto. Mereka merebahkan Naruto di atas ranjang dorong, lalu berlari mendorong ranjang tersebut menuju ruang ICU.

Shizune dan beberapa perawat memasang alat bantu pernafasan untuk Naruto dan beberapa selang di tubuh Naruto. Shizune memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Ia sedikit khawatir karena jantung Naruto semakin lemah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ia keluar dengan wajah murung. Hinata dan Nedji langsung menghampiri Shizune.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang itu, Dok?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?"

"Bukan!" jawab Nedji. "Kami menemukan dia tengah sekarat di dalam mobil."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok!" Hinata tak sabar.

"Setelah kami mengeluarkan peluru dari perutnya, keadaannya semakin kritis."

"Apa dia bisa selamat?"

"Kami tak bisa memastikannya. Kita hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya," Shizune kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata dan Nedji semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Nedji tak tahu apa yang harus dijelaskan kepada ayahnya, jika ia sampai berurusan dengan polisi, karena cowok yang dibawanya ke rumah sakit meninggal. Sedangkan Hinata menatap iba ke arah Naruto yang sedang melawan maut.

Apakah Naruto akan selamat? Ataukah malaikat kematian tengah menuju tempatnya?

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto?

Apa peninggalan ayahnya, hingga ia dikejar-kejar Organisasi kelas atas, Akatsuki?

.

.

Bersambung ke chapter 2...

.

.

Ditunggu saran, kritik, flame juga boleh ^_^

.

.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVENTURE IN KONOHA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina, ItaKarin, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Mistery**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

** Author nggak pernah berkelahi, **

**jadi kalo kurang seru perkelahiannya harap di maklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

**Summary: "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" / "Anak ini? Bagaimana bisa?" / "Dibilang pengeroyokan, itu lebih tepat disebut pembantaian sadis." / "Naruto tak punya saudara kembar." / "Aku sudah membunuh anak ini 16 tahun yang lalu, tak mungkin dia masih hidup."**

.

.

.

Shizune mendatangi ruangan Tsunade. Setelah ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Pimpinan Rumah Sakit Kohona itu, ia pun masuk dan duduk di kursi depan meja Tsunade. Ia menatap serius wanita berambut kuning di depannya.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Bukannya seharusnya 3 hari lagi!"

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan, nona Tsunade!" ucap Shizune serius.

"Soal apa?."

Shizune mengambil kantong plastik dari kantong jas tugasnya, lalu meletakkan kantong plastik tersebut di atas meja Tsunade.

"Ini?" Tsunade terkejut. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari perut seorang bocah 17an yang tadi malam dibawa kesini." Shizune menjelaskan.

Tsunade memandang isi kantong plastik tersebut lalu berfikir sejenak.

"Peluru ini bukan sembarang peluru." Tsunade nampak serius. "Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah tertembak peluru ini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, nona!" Shizune tak kalah serius.

"Dimana bocah itu sekarang?"

"Di ruang ICU!"

"Antarkan aku kesana!"

Mereka pun bangkit lalu berjalan keluar. Menelusuri koridor untuk menuju ruang ICU. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai di ruang dimana Naruto dirawat. Mereka membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang koma.

Tsunade nampak terkejut ketika menatap wajah pucat Naruto.

"Anak ini?" ucap Tsunade pelan. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tsunade terlihat Bingung.

Shizune yang menyadari kebingungan Tsunade langsung bertanya, "Ada apa,nona Tsunade?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Shizune... Pindahkan bocah ini ke ruang VIP sekarang juga." perintah Tsunade.

"Baik, nona!"

"Suruh Kakashi ke ruanganku."

Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sedangkan Shizune mencari perawat, untuk membantunya memindahkan Naruto ke ruang VIP.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

Ruangan Tsunade

Tsunade menatap peluru emas putih di meja di depannya. Pikirannya sibuk terhadap 2 hal yang terlihat aneh. Ia tersadar ketika pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" ucapnya tegas.

Kakashi membuka pintu lalu berjalan mendekati Tsunade dan duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa, nona Shunade?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Tsunade menunjukkan sebuah peluru yang dipandanginya dari tadi.

"Ini?" Kakashi tak kalah kaget seperti ekspresi Tsunade, ketika pertama kali melihat peluru itu.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Tsunade nampak serius.

"Ya, peluru ini pernah kita temukan bersarang di tubuh bocah SMP."

"Dari pada peluru ini, aku lebih ingin kau mengingat wajah korban pengeroyokan itu."

"Aku tak mungkin lupa dengan wajah anak itu." Kakashi menerawang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika seorang bocah SMP dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirinya serta Tsunade yang menangani korban pengeroyokan itu.

"Dibilang pengeroyokan itu lebih tepat disebut pembantaian sadis. Tubuhnya remuk, tulang kaki dan tangannya patah. Tulang punggungnya hancur lalu tulang dadanya juga retak. Dan yang lebih sadis, jantungnya hancur." Kakashi menarik nafas lalu menatap Tsunade yang terdiam ikut mengingat.

"Dan kini kita kedatangan pasien yang sama." Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

"Maksudnya?" Kakashi bingung.

Lalu Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Kakashi ke ruang VIP, dimana Naruto baru saja dipindahkan.

"Shizune mendapatkan peluru itu dari perut seorang anak SMA." ucap Shunade disela perjalanan menuju ruang VIP.

"Lalu?"

"Wajah anak itu sama persis dengan bocah waktu itu, hanya saja usia mereka yang berbeda. Aku kira mereka dilukai orang yang sama."

"Memangnya apa yang dicari dari anak seperti dia."

"Entahlah!"

Mereka pun sampai di ruang VIP. Mereka berdua masuk dan berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring. Nampak Kakashi terkejut memandang wajah Naruto dan membuatnya mempercayai perkataan Tsunade.

Shizune masuk menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan Naruto, lalu ia keluar lagi.

"Lihat ini, Kakashi!" Tsunade menunjuk foto Scan dari perut Naruto. "Bagian Kiri ini yang terkena tembakan. Dan yang ini..." Tsunade menunjuk bagian perut kanan Naruto di hasil foto Scan perut Naruto. "Aneh, bukan... Seperti cahaya putih."

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Kakashi menatap Tsunade.

"Ilmuwan itu menanamkan B9 ke perut anak ini!"

"Tapi mana mungkin, Nona?" Kakashi nampak ragu. "Bukankah penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Nagato tlah gagal, karena laboratorium mereka ditutup oleh Pemerintahan Negara Uzu karena dianggap berbahaya."

"Entahlah, kita akan mengetahui hal tersebut setelah kita bertemu dengan nyonya Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade menatap kembali Naruto yang sedang kritis.

.

.

.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

Wanita separuh baya, namun masih nampak cantik dengan dandanan wanita Kantoran. Ia berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah itu nampak begitu anggun.

Kushina Uzumaki, Seorang pengusaha terkaya dari negara Uzu itu adalah ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki, korban pengeroyokan yang tlah meninggal akibat luka yang begitu parah.

Kushina Uzumaki juga merupakan istri dari Namikaze Minato, seorang ilmuwan yang mencoba mengembangkan B9 bersama Uzumaki Nagato, adik dari Kushina sendiri. Namun belasan tahun yang lalu, ada yang mengabarkan bahwa penelitian itu gagal dilanjutkan. Lalu setelah itu tak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib mereka berdua.

Kushina masuk ruangan Tsunade, setelah ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh Shizune. Kushina duduk di ruang tamu yang berada di ruangan Tsunade. Kakashi dan Tsunade tlah lama menunggunya.

"Ada perlu apa sehingga Nona Tsunade ingin bertemu dengan saya." Kushina tersenyum.

"Saya berterima kasih karena anda mau menyempatkan untuk datang kesini." Tsunade membalas senyuman Kushina. "Kami ingin membicarakan soal mendiang anak anda."

"Na... Naruto?" Kushina terkejut, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto? Bukankah kasusnya sudah ditutup!"

"Memang Nyonya! Tapi kami ingin mengetahui beberapa hal tentang suami anda, Namikaze minato."

Mendengar nama Suaminya disebut, Kushina lebih terkejut. "Untuk apa anda ingin tahu tentang dia."

"Untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhan putra anda." Tsunade terlihat serius.

"Tak perlu! Lagi pula anda adalah Dokter, bukan polisi. Jadi tak perlu anda menyelidiki kasus itu.

"Ini juga karena crystal B9 yang pernah dikembangkan oleh adik dan suami anda, ilmuwan terhebat dari Uzushio."

"Apa?" Kushina tak percaya.

"Apa Naruto punya saudara kembar? Di mana adik dan suami anda sekarang, nyonya? Tolong beri tahu kami." Tsunade terus saja memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, hingga membuat Kushina menangis.

"Naruto tak punya saudara kembar," ucap Kushina setengah berteriak sambil menyeka air matanya. "Saudaranya hanyalah adik perempuannya, Karin. Aku tak pernah tahu dimana dia sekarang dan aku juga tak ingin tahu orang yang tlah menjadi penyebab kematian Naruto." Kushina semakin sesunggukan.

"Nampak Kakashi dan Tsunade terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Kushina.

"Apa maksud anda?" ucap Tsunade tersekat.

"Kalian tak kan mendapatkan sedikitpun informasi dariku." Kushina bangkit lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jika anda melihat anak yang sama persis dengan Naruto, anda pasti berfikir lain."

Ucapan Tsunade itu mampu menghentikan langkah Kushina. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah serius Tsunade.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

Di ruang VIP, tempat Naruto dirawat

Mereka bertiga berdiri di ambang pintu. Khusina berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tengah terbaring. Ia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tsunade dan Kakashi mendekati Kushina yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Nampak keraguan yang begitu dalam ketika memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang pucat itu. Kushina mulai kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Ti... dak mungkin!" Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Air mukanya kian dingin merembes ke pori-pori.

"Tidak mungkin." teriak Kushina sedikit histeris. "Aku sudah membunuh anak ini 16 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin dia masih hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade mulai mengkhawatirkan Kushina.

"Tidak mungkin dia masih hidup. Harusnya dia tlah mati saat berusia Satu tahun." teriak Kushina lalu pingsan.

Tsunade dan Kakashi nampak Kebingungan dan masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena panik melihat Kushina pingsan.

.

.

Apakah sebenarnya percobaan B9 yang dianggap berbahaya itu?

Identitas Naruto semakin membingungkan karena dia tlah meninggal ketika SMP. Ditambah lagi pengakuan Kushina yang tlah membunuh Naruto yang tengah terbaring koma, 16 tahun yang lalu.

Keadaan juga semakin pelik karena Kushina tak mau membicarakan suaminya, Minato Namikaze yang menjadi kunci dari B9.

.

.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya...

.

.

.

Bersambung ke chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

maafkan saya atas kelambatan dalam update fic ini

maklum saya sibuk mengurusi persiapan OJT

saya pikir lebih baik terlambat dari pada vakum hehehe

oke...happy reading

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review(*ngarep banget XP)

.

.

.

**ADVENTURE IN KONOHA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina, ItaKarin, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Mistery**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

** Author nggak pernah berkelahi, **

**jadi kalo kurang seru perkelahiannya harap di maklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

**Summary: "Anak itu hanya klon, yang tlah dipersiapkan untuk wadah B9." / "Tak kusangka, Namikaze rela membahayakan putranya." / "Benarkah kakak akan segera pulang?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback

.

,

,

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Nagato adalah dua ilmuwan dari Negara Uzu. Dengan kejeniusan masing-masing, mereka bekerja sama dalam pengembangan Cristal 9 sudut atau yang sering disebut dengan B9. Cristal dengan sembilan sudut itu memang tak biasa, selain bentuknya yang unik, juga memiliki keistimewaan yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan memusatkan pikiran dan penyatuan jiwa. Akan tetapi tak semua orang dapat mengendalikannya.

Saat pengembangan itu berakhir, Nagato menguji B9. Hasilnya cukup mencengangkan, meski belum sempurna. Nagato bermaksud menggunakan B9 untuk menentang Dewan tertinggi Negara Uzu yang telah meratakan Amegakure, hingga menjadi kota mati. Minto yang mendengar itu, merasa tak sejutu. Dan terjadilah perselisihan dan pertarungan untuk memperebutkan B9.

Minato berhasil merebut B9 dari tangan Nagato dan membawanya lari. Nagato benar-benar marah, hingga ia bersumpah akan mengejar Minato kemanapun ia membawa B9. Minato pulang ke tempat Kushina. Di sana ia memikirkan cara agar Nagato tak dapat menemukan B9. Nagato tahu kalau B9 harus ditanam di jantung, agar dapat benar-benar bekerja dan menghasilkan kekuatan yang sempurna. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tak pernah Nagato ketahui.

Minato melihat bayi mungilnya yang tengah tertidur. Muncul ide gila yang ditentang oleh Kushina.

"Kau gila! Dia putra Kita satu-satunya."

"Gila apanya! Aku cuma ingin mengambil DNA-nya saja."

"Takkan kuizinkan!" Kushina kian marah.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya, Minato mengambil DNA Naruto dan pergi bersama B9.

Di lab rahasianya, Minato mengolah DNA Naruto dan membuat sesuatu yang akan menjadi wadah B9.

Kushina yang merasa bersalah atas pertengkaran itu, berniat menemui Minato untuk meminta maaf. Sambil menggendong Naruto yang kala itu berusia satu tahun, ia mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat Minato. Sesampainya di sana, Kushina dibuat terkejut oleh sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan sebuah tabung kaca yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada di situ. Dari balik kaca bening itu, Kushina dapat melihat sosok mungil tengah pulas dalam tidurnya. Matanya yang tertutup seolah memberi kedamaian.

Kushina memperhatikan wajah bocah yang seumuran dengan Naruto itu. Ia mulai geram dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan tabung itu.

"Kau memang keras kepala," makinya kesal. "Sudah kubilang jangan libatkan Naruto. "Ia terus mengomel sambil mencari sesuatu yang dapat memecahkan tabung tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia menemukan balok besi dan membawanya ke tabung itu. Dengan sekali pukul, ia menghancurkan tabung itu. Air keluar dan mengucur membasahi lantai. Setelah kaca benar-benar tak lagi utuh, Kushina mengambil pisau di meja dekat tabung tersebut berada.

"Kau harus mati, Klon sialan." Kushina menusuk bocah yang masih tetap menutup mata. "Kalau kau tetap hidup, maka keselamatan putraku yang akan terancam." Kushina menusuk lagi bocah yang berada di tabung yang sudah pecah itu. Darah mengalir begitu hebat.

Setelah yakin Klon itu mati, Kushina buru-buru pergi sambil menggendong Naruto. Namun sebelumnya ia tlah mengacak-acak lab Minato, agar pembunuhan itu dianggap karena ulah perampok.

.

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya!" Kushina menghela nafas mengakhiri ceritanya.

Nampak keterkejutan di wajah Kakashi dan Tsunade.

"Ja... jadi... anak itu..." Tsunade tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya! Anak itu hanya Klon yang tlah di persiapkan untuk wadah B9."

"Jadi itu sebabnya jantung Naruto hancur?" Kakashi masih tak percaya. "Apa itu ulah adik anda, nyonya?"

"Kukira bukan, Nagato tak sejahat itu." Kushina terdiam. "Mungkin saja, banyak yang tahu kalau B9 tlah berhasil dan mereka berebut untuk mendapatkannya."

"Lalu... apa anda tahu keberadaan Suami dan Adik anda?"

"Tidak Nona! Waktu itu aku pergi dari Uzushio tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Aku ingin nyawa Naruto aman. Tapi... ternyata aku salah!"

"Tak kusangka masalah rumit. B9 memang istimewa. Ya... meskipun aku hanya mendengarnya dari mulut ke mulut."

"Tapi tak kusangka, Namikaze rela membahayakan Putranya." Tsunade menyahut.

"Karena hal itu, aku harus kehilangan Putraku. Bahkan Putriku juga harus mengalami dampaknya," Kushina terdiam dan menunduk. Meratapi nasib kedua anaknya. Besar tanpa kasih sayang ayahnya. Si sulumg, Naruto Uzumaki harus meninggal karena perseteruan ayahnya. Sedangkan si bungsu, Uzumaki karin tengah mengalami Trauma mental akibat menyaksikan pembantaian terhadap kakaknya.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Kushina membuka pintu kamar. Di ambang pintu, ia menatap kamar yang gelap dan pengap itu. Sinar-sinar mentari menerobos dari celah jendela yang tak pernah terbuka lagi tirainya. Nampak gadis berambut merah tengah meringkuk di depan foto kakaknya.

Uzumaki Karin, mengalami tekanan mental lantaran menyaksikan pembantaian yang di alami kakaknya. Terkadang ia berteriak dan menjerit, seperti bagaimana ia menjerit ketika melihat Naruto menerima satu persatu pukulan. Terkadang pula Karin hanya diam dan memandangi foto di dalam bingkai kaca itu.

Itachi menepuk bahu Kushina dan membuatnya menatap Itachi penuh harap, agar putrinya bisa cepat sembuh. Itachi berjalan mendekati Karin dan duduk di depannya.

"Mana kak Naruto?" ucap Karin dengan mata berharap.

"Naruto masih ada urusan."

"Kapan dia pulang?"

"Karin harus mau seperti dulu lagi. Mau keluar rumah dan jalan-jalan ke taman, agar Karin terlihat segar saat menyambut kepulangan Naruto."

"Benarkah, kakak akan segera pulang?" nampak wajah Karin terlihat senang. "Baiklah! aku akan melakukan itu."

Itachi bangkit. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Karin berdiri.

Itachi Uchiha... Salah satu Anbu atau pasukan rahasia, yang menjalankan misi dalam penyelidikan kasus kematian Naruto. Ia bertugas menjaga saksi mata sampai dapat memberikan keterangan.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Shizune memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia tlah mampu menjalani masa-masa kritis. Keadaanya perlahan membaik. Shizune yang melihat jari-jari Naruto bergerak, mulai terlihat senang. Ia berlari keruangan Tsunade untuk melaporkan itu.

"Nona Tsunade... Anak itu?"

Tsunade terperangah menatap wajah Shunade.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke Chapter 4.

.

.

.

Cerita selanjutnya...

Naruto benar-benar tlah tersadar dari Koma. Kushina pun mendengar kenyataan demi kenyataan tentang suami dan adiknya. Lalu Karin dipertemukan dengan Klon Kakaknya.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVENTURE IN KONOHA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina, ItaKarin, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Mistery**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

** Author nggak pernah berkelahi, **

**jadi kalo kurang seru perkelahiannya harap di maklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

**Summary: "Aku harus pergi." / "Effectnya sesakit ini." / "Dia sudah sadar, Itachi." / "Anda tak pernah membunuhku."**

.

.

.

Tsunade terperangah saat memasuki kamar Naruto. Matanya hampir tak percaya melihat Naruto. Tubuh yang beberapa hari lalu bahkan tak bisa bergerak, kini malah melepas satu persatu peralatan yang berada di tubuhnya, secara paksa.

"Aku harus segera pergi!" Naruto nampak buru-buru, dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

Dengan cepat Tsunade menghampiri Naruto, yang hampir melepas infuse-nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tsunade nampak bingung.

"Mereka bisa ke sini. Aku harus pergi." Naruto nampak panik dan tak memperdulikan Tsunade.

Baru beberapa detik kaki Naruto menginjak lantai, ia merasa bumi berputar cepat tanpa gravitasi. Ribuan kunang-kunang terbang di depannya, hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Sial!" Naruto memegang kepalanya. "Terlalu banyak menggunakannya." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali keranjang. "Effectnya sampai sesakit ini." Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya kembali.

Naruto memang selalu merasakan pening di kepalanya, ketika ia menggunakan B9, level 2 atau 50%. Dan kali ini, Naruto menggunakan B9 lebih dari level 3 karena terdesak. Ia merasakan effectnya terasa lebih sakit, apa lagi Naruto belum bisa menguasainya secara sempurna.

Tsunade yang melihat itu, semakin bingung dengan perilaku Naruto dan buru-buru memeriksa kondisi pasiennya itu.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Kushina mematung setelah mematikan telvonnya. Ia mendapat kabar dari Shizune, kalau Naruto sudah sadar. Tubuhnya terhempas ke kursi. Keringat dingin serasa membasahi tubuhnya. Pikirannya campur aduk menjadi keresahan. Kushina bingung, haruskah dia menemui Naruto lagi, mengingat ia tak berhasil mengenyahkan anak kecil itu dulu.

"Kenapa, Nyonya?" Itachi yang ada di sampingnya merasa cemas, ketika melihat perubahan wajah Khusina yang sesaat terlihat senang, karena Karin tlah mau keluar kamar, kini kembali murung lagi.

"Dia sudah sadar, Itachi!" ucap Kushina dengan datar.

"Dia?" Itachi memicingkan sebelah matanya, "Anak itu?"

Itachi memang telah mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi, dalam keluarga Kushina, dari Kushina sendiri. Selama ini Itachi memang di anggap keluarga sendiri, meski ia sedang menjalankan misi.

"Ya klon itu?"

"Anda tak ingin menjenguknya, Nyonya!"

"Entahlah, Itachi! Kepalaku pusing." Kushina terdiam sejenak. "Temani aku kesana. Kita berangkat 15 menit lagi."

Itachi mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kushina, untuk menyiapkan keperluan sebelum ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata, memperlihatkan bola mata Saphire-nya, yang memantulkan langit-langit kamar VIP itu.

"Kau sudah sadar!" Tsunade tersenyum lega.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke asal suara itu. Di tatapnya wajah cantik Tsunade. Di sebelah kiri Tsunade, nampak Kakashi berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan duduk, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bantal, yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jadi... siapa namamu? Kau dari mana?" Tsunade terlihat tak sabar.

"Naruto!"

Semua terbelalak tak percaya mendengar itu.

"Namaku... Namikaze Naruto, dari Uzushio."

Bukan hanya mereka yang kaget, tetapi juga Kushina dan Itachi, yang berada di ambang pintu.

Kushina menatap wajah itu, wajah yang sama persis dengan putranya. Wajah yang hampir mirip dengan suaminya.

Angin membelai ke duanya, seolah mempertemukan sesuatu yang lama terpisah. Naruto tercengang menatap wajah pucat Kushina, yang semakin dekat menuju dirinya. Wajah datar Naruto berubah. Terlihat senang dan juga sedih, ketika menatap Kushina. Dan di samping ke dua dokter itu, Kushina dan Itachi berhenti melangkah.

"Tak kukira, aku akan bertemu dengan anda, Nyonya!" Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya... dan aku juga tak mengira, kau masih hidup." Kushina sedikit tercekat.

"Anda salah, Nyonya!" ucap Naruto seolah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kushina tak mengerti.

"Anda tak pernah membunuhku?"

Semua yang ada di situ, kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto. Dan mereka mulai menyimak cerita masa lalu dari Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Flashback

Di lab, Minato sengaja membuat 3 klon dari DNA putranya, dengan tujuan untuk mengecoh Nagato. Satu klon dititipkan kepada pamannya, Jiraiya, dan klon itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Satu lagi di bawa kerumahnya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya, rumah yang ia miliki sebelum menikah dengan Kushina, dan itu yang tlah di bunuh Nagato. Satu lagi, ia taruh di lab pribadinya, karena perkembangannya begitu lamban, sehingga masih perlu waktu.

Ketika Minato pulang dari rumah Jiraiya, ia mendapati klon itu sudah tak bernyawa. Dan minato tersenyum puas, karena ia mengira yang tlah membunuh klon itu adalah Nagato.

Namun di luar dugaannya, ia tak mengira, bahwa istrinyalah yang tlah menghabisi klon itu. Merasa rencananya berhasil, Minato ingin pulang kerumah dan menemui Kushina. Tapi sialnya, Kushina malah telah menghilang. Sedikit kecewa, ia pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju rumah pribadanya, dan menjalani kehidupannya bersama klon putranya.

7 tahun hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia mulai resah dan merasa klon itu terancam. Saat menjemput klon itu di sekolahnya. Minato merasa ada sesuatu yang tak tenang menghinggapi perasaannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tapi semua terlambat, ketika melihat peristiwa itu.

Tubuh mungil klon itu terangkat. Kakinya meronta-ronta. Matanya mulai melotot dan nafasnya tersengal, ketika leher kecilnya, berada dalam cengkraman Nagato.

"Ternyata kau menyembunyikan B9 di tubuh anak ini, ya?" Nagato melirik Minato, yang berada tak jauh darinya, yang terlihat panik.

"Lepaskan dia, Nagato!"

"Untuk B9 dan penghianatanmu?" Nagato menyeringai. "Kurasa tidak!"

Di depan matanya, Minato melihat bagaimana Nagato mencekik klon itu. Memaksa jari-jari buatannya masuk ke dada muda itu, dan menarik jantungnya, lalu menghancurkannya sampai lebur. Namun senyum puas itu berubah terkejut dan marah, ketika tak di temukannya B9 di jantung tersebut.

Ia semakin marah dan berusaha menghampiri Minato. Minato lari menghindar dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran, di antara bangunan-bangunan tua Uzushio.

Hingga saat Minato tak mampu lari lagi, karena gang buntu di depannya. Minato terjatuh ketika satu peluru bersarang tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau takkan mendapatkannya!" ucapnya sebelum meninggal dan sukses menancapkan pisau kecil di dada Nagato, ketika ia memaksa Minato untuk mengatakan dimana ia menyimpan B9.

Di hari yang sama, mereka meninggal. Menyisahkan sesuatu yang akan meneruskan perselisihan itu. Klon Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto, yang tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan Jiraiya. Sedangkan Nagato, tlah menyiapkan para Androitnya dengan Yahiko, Androit 1, sebagai Ketua dan memasukkan semua ingatannya dalam bentuk data, ke dalam memori Yahiko, serta mengubah AKATSUKI menjadi Organisasi tingkat tinggi, yang bahkan tak tersentuh oleh Dewan Tertinggi Negara Uzu.

Flashbak end

.

.

.

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Membuat semua membatu tak percaya. Kushina tetap diam, mengetahui kedua orang yang di sayanginya tlah meninggal, dengan cara seperti itu. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Itachi berusaha menegarkan hati Kushina.

"Ada banyak hal yang anda tidak tahu, Nyonya?" Nada bicara Naruto masih datar. "Dan itu tentang ayah!"

"A... ayah? Kau memanggil minato, ayah?"

"Ya... Beliau yang menanamkan kata itu di setiap kali menjengukku. Menanam ingatan-ingatannya, sebelum aku sukses terlahir sebagai Klon."

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun mengingat Tsunade lebih memerlukan informasi dari Naruto, maka ia mengurungkannya.

"Berarti B9 di tanam di jantungmu?" Tsunade masih penasaran.

"Tidak!"

"Ti... tidak?"

"Aku bukan Uzumaki, jadi ayah menanamkannya di sini!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk perut kanannya. "Itulah yang tak pernah Nagato ketahui. B9 tak perlu di tanam di jantung, jika wadahnya adalah Klon."

Naruto memberikan keterangan demi keterangan, yang membuat mereka terkejut. Tak hanya soal B9, akan tetapi juga AKATSUKI.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

"Apa tak sebaiknya Karin kita pertemukan dengan Naruto." ucap Itachi sambil mengendarai mobil.

"Apa perlu!"

"Ku kira itu bisa membantunya untuk cepat sembuh."

"Mungkin besok saja!" Kushina menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Dia selalu menunggu Naruto, Nyonya!"

"Iya!"

Mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju kediaman Uzumaki, yang berada di pusat kota Konoha.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Matahari menatap dunia dengan gagah. Sinar paginya memberi kehangatan, untuk semua yang merasakannya. Karin begitu senang dan tak sabar, untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, setelah Itachi memberi tahu kalau Naruto sudah pulang.

"Apa kakak, merindukanku?" ucapnya dengan nada gembira.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah Naruto sayang Karin."

Selain dekat dengan Naruto, Karin juga dekat dengan Itachi, yang selama ini sudah seperti pengganti Naruto.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit, merekapun sampai di Hospital Of HI. Karin begitu manja bergelayut disamping Itachi. Mengikuti langkah Itachi, hingga sampai di ruang VIP.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Kan tadi kakak sudah bilang, Naruto kelelahan. Jadi perlu di rawat."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Itachi, wajah karin berubah senang kembali. Itachi membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk di ikuti Karin.

Karin berhenti tepat saat melihat wajah Naruto, yang sedang berpaling kearah jendela. Ekspresi bahagianya berubah lagi. Air matanya perlahan mengembang di mata Indah Karin.

Seolah ada isyarat, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke arah wajah Karin. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan sesaat waktu seakan membeku.

.

.

.

Bagaimana reaksi keduanya saat dipertemukan? Apakah Naruto dapat menyakinkan Karin, bahwa dirinya adalah kakaknya, Uzumaki Naruto?

Ataukah rasa Trauma itu, malah kembali memburuk?

.

.

.

Bersambung ke chapter 5...


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVENTURE IN KONOHA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina, ItaKarin, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Mistery**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

** Author nggak pernah berkelahi, **

**jadi kalo kurang seru perkelahiannya harap di maklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

**Summary: "Kakak jahat," Karin terisak. "Kakak bilang, tak kan meninggalkan aku." / "Level 3... bahkan ia bisa menggunakannya disaat terluka." / "Itu karena kau tlah membunuh Uzumaki." / "Ya... memang benar-benar mirip."**

.

.

.

"Kau tak merindukan kakakmu ini, Karin?" Naruto tersenyum datar. Ekspresi Karin berubah lagi. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya lalu berlari kearah tubuh orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kakak jahat!" Karin terisak. "Kakak bilang takkan meninggalkanku!"

"Hey!" Naruto mencengkram lengan Karin lalu mendorongnya pelan. Hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Bukankah kakak sudah kembali!" Ia mengusap air mata Karin yang kembali jatuh. "Kakak tak suka melihatmu menangis."

Naruto tersenyum dan diikuti Karin, lalu kembali memeluk si bungsu Uzumaki itu.

Jangan ditanya kenapa Naruto bisa begitu dekat dengan Karin diawal pertemuannya. Dan tak meragukan Karin jika dirinya benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto. Semua karena selama ini Naruto selalu memantau gerak-gerik Uzumaki itu untuk bisa menjalankan misinya yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ketika Uzumaki sulung meninggal, Naruto merasa bersalah karena misinya tlah gagal sebelum dilaksanakan. Disamping itu juga, karena Naruto merupakan hasil DNA si sulung Uzumaki tersebut.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dengan tegap. Langkah yang serempak seperti serdadu perang. Jubahnya meliuk mengikuti geraknya. Setelah memasuki ruang utama, sang ketua memerintahkan ke lima anak buahnya untuk istirahat. Sedangkan dia yang disebut ketua menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi. Didepannya nampak 2 orang yang menatap dirinya yang sedikit lelah.

"Bagaimana, Pain?" Suara wanita yang duduk didepannya.

"Dia semakin hebat saja!" Pain mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran kursi.

"Benarkah!" Suara nyaring dan imut seimut wajah pemiliknya yang berwarna merah muda itu, pura-pura tak percaya.

"Level 3... bahkan ia bisa menggunakannya di saat terluka."

"Ough! Menguasai level 3 di usia 17 tahun... benar-benar mengagumkan!" Si rambut pink itu tersenyum menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. "Bahkan dia tak bisa menggunakan level 1 di usia..." perkataannya terpotong begitu saja oleh satu-satunya wanita yang berada disitu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sasori!" Nadanya menyancam.

"Ok!" Sasori lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Itu karena dia adalah Klon!" ucap Pain serius. "Tak kukira Namikaze benar-benar tlah memilihnya dengan perhitungan. Di usia 10 tahun dapat menggunakan level 1 dan menghabisi 2 anggota kita. Di usia 14 tahun, dapat menggunakan level 2 dan membuat anggota kita hanya tinggal 3 orang." Pain terlihat tegang.

"Itu karena kau tlah membunuh Uzumaki, makanya dia bisa berkembang dengan cepat." Sasori menimpali.

"Lalu apa rencana selanjutnya?" Konan menengahi.

"Kita lihat saja selanjutnya! Sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat anak Namikaze itu yang datang dan memberikan B9 kepada kita." Pain kembali menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi dan menutup matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Karin begitu senang menyambut Naruto di kediaman Uzumaki. Hari ini Naruto tlah di perbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Setelah berembug, akhirnya Kushina menerima saran Itachi untuk menerima Naruto dan memberikan identitas Putranya untuk Klon yang di bencinya itu.

Naruto menatap kamar yang masih begitu rapi, meskipun sang pemilik tlah meninggalkannya lebih dari 3 tahunan. Nampak di dinding terpajang Foto keluarga yang begitu besar. Naruto tersenyum kecut, karena tak melihat ayahnya ikut serta terekm dalam lembaran kertas yang terbingkai itu. Naruto berjalan kemeja yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Beberapa foto berukuran normal ikut menghiasi. Naruto melirik sesuatu di belakang salah satu Foto yang bertengger itu. Ia memicingkan matanya lalu mengambil benda itu. Ia tersenyum karena benda itu bisa membantunya untuk bisa menjadi sempurna dalam identitas Uzumaki.

"Jangan menyentuh satu barang pun di kamar ini." Suara itu membuat Naruto terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik suara itu.

"Nyonya!"

"Tugasmu hanyalah untuk membantu Karin agar cepat sembuh!" Khusina masih menunjukkan sikap enggan berdamai.

"Aku tahu Nyonya!"

"Dan satu lagi... jangan memanggilku Nyonya, jika sedang ada Karin," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ibu, ya!" Naruto tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Kushina menatap Itachi dengan bingung. Satu tas Itachi, tlah penuh dengan semua barang-barangnya. Untuk apa Itachi mengemasi semua barang-barangnya itu, pikirnya. Kushina berjalan dengan gontai mendekati Itachi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Nyonya!" Itachi tersenyum menatap Kushina.

"Para Pimpinan Anbu tlah menghentikan penyelidikan. Dan itu berarti misiku tlah selesai. Mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan Akatsuki. Setelah kusampaikan informasi itu, mereka tak ingin Konoha seperti Uzu beberapa tahun lalu."

"Tapi kau tak harus pergi dari sini, kan?" Kushina nampak cemas. "Karin..."

"Bukankah sudah ada Namikaze. Kupikir dia akan lebih dapat membantu penyembuhan Karin."

"Itachi...!"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Nyonya!"

"Aku berharap kau masih mau tinggal di sini, setidaknya sebagai keponakanku, bukan dalam misi Anbumu."

"Bibi..."

Itachi pun merangkul Kushina sebagai bibinya. Itachi Uchiha memang bukanlah dari keluarga Uzumaki, namun hubungan ibunya dengan Kushina yang begitu dekat sejak di bangku sekolah membuat keduanya sudah seperti saudara. Dan karena kedekatan itu juga, anak-anak mereka sudah dianggap sebagai keponakan.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja belajar. Diraihnya benda yang ia temukan di belakang Foto tadi. Ditaruhnya benda itu di meja, lalu ia merabanya perlahan, membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal itu 'CATATAN UZUMAKI NARUTO'.

Sampai di lembar terakhir yang terisi dan selanjutnya kosong karena sang pemiliknya tlah pergi, Naruto meraih pena dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

Hai Uzumaki... Tak kukira aku tlah gagal menjalankan misiku. Tak kukira semua jadi seperti ini. Oh ya... Kuharap kau tak membenci ayah, bila kau bertemu dengannya. Salahkan aku saja, yang terlambat mencegah semua yang terjadi padamu.

Perlahan Naruto beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri ranjang itu. Mematikan lampu dan mulai meletakkan penatnya untuk menyambut esok hari, melaksanakan misi yang sedikit melenceng. Melaksanakan misi yang menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya di bangunkan oleh Minato. Misi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah di koridor High School Konoha of Uzumaki. Sebuah sekolahan besar yang dibangun oleh Khusina. Naruto sengaja dimasukkan di situ, agar dia tak terlalu jauh berbaur di Konoha. Sekolah elit itu mempunyai keamanan yang cukup bagus, untuk memantau gerak gerik yang bisa mengancam keselamatan para muridnya. Selain itu, dulu Uzumaki Naruto selalu belajar mati-matian, demi bisa masuk kesekolah yang dihuni para anak jenius.

Seseorang menghentikan langkah Naruto dan berdiri di depannya. Naruto menatap wajah yang berkulit putih bersih dan bermata onix itu. Wajahnya sedikit memucat sosok di depannya.

"Ha... han-!"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto melayangkan tangannya dan mendarat di pundak uchiha muda itu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Hai teme? Kenapa kau? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan begitu akrabnya, seolah memang benar-benar tlah mengenal orang yang di panggilnya Teme itu.

"Kau... kau..." Sasuke hampir pingsan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke diam merinding.

"Hey Sasuke! Apa kau tak merindukan sahabatmu ini?" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke melemas merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang pernah ia antarkan ke makam. Dan akhirnya tiba-tiba pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hey teme? Kau kenapa?" teriak Naruto membuat para siswa memandang kearah mereka.

Sedangkan di sudut yang bebas dari pandangan para siswa, cowok berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Ya... memang benar-benar mirip!" ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekati kerumunan di depannya.

.

.

.

Kemunculan Naruto di High School Konoha of Uzumaki membuat sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha terkejut. Setelah ini petualangan Naruto di Konoha pun dimulai, dalam menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh mendiang ayahnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

ADVENTURE IN KONOHA

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Pair: NaruHina, ItaKarin, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, dll

Rate: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Mistery

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll

Author nggak pernah berkelahi,

jadi kalo kurang seru perkelahiannya harap di maklumi.

.

.

**.**

Chapter 6

**Summary: "Sudah kubilang aku tak mau, kau bukan si bodoh itu"./ "Hahaha, itulah akibat kau mencari masalah dengan Hintata."/ "Aku Naruto, teme! Apa aku kurang unyu-unyu."/ "Kau membuatku kesal, sensei."/ "Aku ingat, kau kan yang waktu itu tertembak dan masuk ke dalam mobil kami."/ "Tuan Jiraiya meninggal."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tak bermaksud mencuri dengar. Tapi suara, yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya karena rasa penasarannya. Memaksanya untuk berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Menempalkan daun telinganya di pintu dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Wajahnya menegang dan sesekali keningnya berkerut.

"Ayolah, Teme!" suara itu merajuk.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak mau! Kau bukan si bodoh itu." Kali ini suara yang lain terdengar setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Apa wajahku kurang unyu-unyu?"

"Aaargh!"

Jduagg...

Dia semakin penasaran hingga dengan rasa tak sabar ia membuka pintu itu.

"Apa yang ka-," Suaranya yang hampir meledak itu terhenti ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Dengan bersamaan mereka mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan cara kasar.

Dia terperangah menatap wajah tan yang duduk -lebih tetapnya jatuh- di lantai karena suara hantaman tadi. Wajahnya merasa takjub seperti Naruto yang tak berkedip menatap wajah itu. Mata lavendernya bertemu dengan Shapire yang setenang Ocean. Namun kali ini perlahan urat keningnya berkedut membentuk 4 siku, ketika pemilik mata Shapire -yang tadinya terlihat keren- sekarang sungguh-sungguh konyol. Beringsut mendekati gadis indigo itu. Berlutut bak pangeran yang hendak mempersunting sang putri. Naruto merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis indigo di depannya.

"Oh... Putri! Menikahlah denganku!"

Hening sesaat

Hening

Masih hening

Jduagg... Brakk

Sungguh, tinjuan itu membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang dan menghantam dinding yang kebetulan terbuat dari kayu.

hening lagi

Lalu dari arah Sasuke terdengar gelak tawa karena melihat adegan tadi.

"Diamlah, teme!" teriak Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya yang merah karena pukulan dari gadis lavender.

"Hahaha... Itulah akibat kau mencari masalah dengan Hinata." Sasuke tak berhenti tertawa dan menurunkan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Diamlah, teme!"

Buagg...

Naruto melempar sepatunya dan sukses mendarat ke kepala Sasuke.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Pain tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari balik telvon yang menempel antara pipi dan telinganya. Entah dari siapa, namun setelah ia menutup telvon Pain langsung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Konan yang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas.

"Konan! Katakan pada Sasori untuk tidak membuat masalah! Karena hanya dia yang bisa melakukan tugas itu."

"iya!"

"Tetap selidiki target kita selanjutnya. Aku akan menemui dia!"

"Dia..." Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin menghabisi dia?"

"Kalau tak dibereskan segera, dia bisa mengancam kita. Kau tahu kan, dia lebih hebat dari Minato."

Konan hanya mengangguk paham.

Pain berjalan keluar dari markasnya dan menuju seseorang yang -katanya- lebih hebat dari Minato untuk dihabisi.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Hinata masih kesal dengan tingkah konyol anak baru yang awalnya terlihat keren itu. Sedangkan Sasuke nampat sweetdrop sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol. Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, bibirnya manyun lantaran wajahnya merah karena tinjuan Hinata ditambah hantaman ke dinding yang membuatnya sedikit meringis sakit.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di ruang kesehatan tadi?" Nada mengintrogasi keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Sasuke pingsan dan aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Naruto masih sweetdrop.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke berteriak seperti tadi?"

"Aku cuma ingin Sasuke percaya ka-, "ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Argh... diamlah!" Sasuke bersungut-sungut. "Mana mungkin kau si bodoh itu."

"Aku Naruto, Teme! Apa wajahku kurang unyu-unyu?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. Dan tentunya hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke berteriak lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto, ketika berada di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"Menjijikkan! Hentikan dobe!" teriak Sasuke makin muntap.

Sedangkan Hinata semakin mendengus kesal.

Jduag...

Jduag...

Dua tangannya dilayangkan ke wajah dua anak yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum puas lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkapar di koridor. Sebagai juara Karate, tentu saja setiap tinjuannya akan mematikan.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Matanya menatap sinis. Wajahnya lebam dan sesekali meringis sakit. Karena darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya mencoba memberontak untuk melepas ikatan yang membuatnya menyatu dengan kursi kayu kecil yang ia duduki.

"Kau masih tak mau mengatakannya, Sensei?"

"Cih! Kau bahkan berani memanggilku Sensei!" teriaknya di sela menahan Sakit.

"Jiraiya Sensei! Kau terlalu berani menantang maut!" kali ini senyum pain menyeringai. "Katakan di mana Minato menaruh B9 di tubuh Klon sialan itu." teriaknya sambil mendekati Jiraiya.

"Kalau kau tahu soal Klon itu, pasti kau tahu di mana Minato menyembunyikan Crystal itu."

Mendengar cibiran dari sang guru, Pain semakin kesal.

"Kau memang begitu mirip dengan Nagato, tapi tak ku kira Nagato sebodoh itu tak memberikan semua kepintarannya kepada Androit sepertimu. Karya gagal!"

Jduag...

Pain memukul Jiraiya hingga tersungkur dan jatuh bersama kursinya.

"Kau membuatku kesal, Sensei!" Pain semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini," ucapnya sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Jiraiya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Prakk...

Prangg...

Naruto terkejut dan wajahnya terperangah menatap gelas di depannya. Sedikit lagi ia menyentuh gelas itu, namun belum sampai ia menyentuh gelas itu, tiba-tiba retak lalu pecah. Pikiran Naruto berubah cemas dan gelisah. Mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi. Tak seperti biasanya Naruto merasakan perasaannya mendadak segelisah itu.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" Sasuke tak kalah terkejut.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa!" Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan tersenyum hambar kepada Sasuke. Lalu memesan kembali minuman tadi kepada pelayan kantin.

"Jadi... jadi kau sudah percaya kalau aku Naruto Uzumaki, kan?" dengan cepat ia mengubah raut wajah gelisahnya dengan sosok Uzumaki.

"Ti-dak!" Sasuke tetap masih tak percaya.

"Berikan alasannya!"

"Baiklah!" Sasuke menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdiri di sela jari lainnya yang menelengkup seolah menunjuk angka satu. Naruto memperhatikan angka satu dari jari Sasuke.

"Pertama! Dobe itu bodoh! Bahkan masuk 20 besar saja dia tak bisa. Tapi kau mengerjakan soal-soal tadi dengan mudah, seolah kau telah mempelajarinya telah lama. Sedangkan pelajaran itu baru diberikan tadi."

Naruto menelan ludah. 'Sial, aku lupa kalau Uzumaki itu bodoh!' pikir Naruto. 'Sasuke sangat mengerti Uzumaki sulung dan matilah kau Naruto'.

"Ke dua! Bagaimana mungkin, kau serius memperhatikan Sensei Asuma sedangkan Naruto itu orangnya pemalas. Mana mungkin dia seperti itu. Adanya Naruto pasti akan tidur di tengah pelajaran."

Kali ini perkataan Sasuke menohok Naruto. 'Oh... Tuhan!Aku lupa kalau Uzumaki itu pemalas.' bathin Naruto. 'Ayah, kenapa kau tak memberikan sifat Uzumaki.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hahaha!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Katakan siapa kau?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang ada di depannya.

Naruto mulai salah tingkah. Berfikir keras untuk mengalihkan kecurigaan Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan tersenyum sumringah, ketika di ambang pintu nampak Hinata sedang berdiri bersama Neji, cowok berambut panjang dan bermata sama dengan Hinata.

Naruto berdiri, mendorong kursi ke belakang lalu mendekati Hintata, membuat Hinata risih hingga urat nadinya berkedut membentuk 4 siku.

"Oh... Putri! Menikahlah denganku!" teriaknya membuat semua yang ada di kantin cengo, lalu tertawa terkikih ketika sang sulung Hyuga mengarahkan tinjuannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata." ucap Sasuke yang -entah sejak kapan- tlah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Naruto membuka matanya sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah, memperlihatkan iris shapire yang setenang ocean.

"Eh, kau?" Neji terkejut saat melihat shapire di mata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan ekspresi Neji.

"Kau... Aku ingat! Kau kan yang waktu itu tertembak dan masuk kedalam mobil kami." teriak Neji gaje.

Naruto harus terhempas lagi. 'Sial! Kenapa mesti bertemu dengannya.' Bathin Naruto.

"Iya! Aku baru ingat!" Kali Hinata yang mengingat. "Kau tiba-tiba menghilang, saat kami hendak menjengukmu."

"Hehehe!" Naruto tertawa hambar sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Keluargaku memindahkanku ke ruang VIP."

"Ya ampun? Dan kau membiarkan kami mencarimu dengan perasaan bersalah!" Neji semakin kesal.

"Aku kan tak tahu, saat itu aku koma dan-"

"Tunggu!" Kali ini Sasuke yang dibuat bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka mulai ikut bicara. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Malam itu aku baru pulang dari Uzushio. Lalu saat turun dari mobil seseorang merampokku dan aku terkena tembakannya. Saat aku berusaha kabur, aku melihat mobilmu. Ya sudah, aku buat sembunyi saja. Lalu aku pingsan. Saat sadar kata ibu, aku koma beberapa hari. Jadi aku tak sempat berterima kasih kepada kalian." jelasnya panjang lebar dan tentu saja semuanya hampir bohong kecuali tentang terkena peluru.

Di balik meja di sudut pojokan, lelaki berambut merah muda itu memperhatikan Naruto sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya.

"Dasar pembohong!" Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin dua Hyuga itu percaya dengan ucapan Naruto, tapi sungguh Sasuke masih belum percaya jika lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ayolah Hinata! Menikahlah denganku!" Naruto memamerkan senyuman lebarnya dengan Shapire yang berbinar.

"Ti-dak!" Ucap Hinata sambil melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Naruto hingga ia terkapar.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Karin menatap wajah kakaknya yang memar. Dengan lembut Karin mengusap memar di wajah Naruto dengan handuk hangat. Sesekali karin terkekeh memandang wajah Naruto yang -katanya- seperti badut itu.

"Kakak, hari pertama sekolah sudah berkelahi!"

"Kakakmu ini mana bisa berkelahi Karin..." Naruto meringis menahan Sakit.

"Lalu wajah kakak kenapa?"

"Ini gara-gara gadis manis itu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Eh, kakak malah ditinju."

"Jelas saja kak! Dia malu dong kak!" ucap Karin manja sambil terkikih.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pembantu Uzumaki datang dan mengagetkan mereka. Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di atasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada tamu yang mencari anda!"

Naruto terdiam mencoba menebak siapa yang mencarinya. "Aku akan keluar."

Pembantu itu beranjak pergi lalu diikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Karin tetap di ruang tengah atas permintaan Naruto. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, wajah Naruto menegang melihat orang yang selama ini menjadi pengasuhnya. Orang itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Paman Iruka!" Naruto masih bingung kenapa orang kepercayaan Jiraiya itu berada di Konoha.

"Naruto, tuan Jiraiya meninggal!" ucap Iruka tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto terkejut lalu seolah waktu membeku, ia masih tak percaya dengan kalimat yang didengarkannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai merembes ke tubuhnya.

"Ti-dak mungkin!"

.

.

.

Bersambung ke chapter 7...


End file.
